inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ajihad
Ajihad was a male human. He was the leader of the Varden for 15 years following the death of Deynor. He was also the father of Nasuada. Description Ajihad was black and the dome of his head was shaved bare. He had a closely trimmed black beard that covered his chin and upper lip. He had a strong featured face and his eyes were grave and intelligent. His broad shoulders, and the way he bore himself with great dignity, gave off an intense, commanding air which was reinforced by his strong and confident voice. When Eragon first met him, he wore a red vest over a rich purple shirt. These physical characteristics appear to be rare in Alagaësia and it is speculated that he was a member of a different race. It is possible that he and his daughter are from the Hadarac Desert, as a slave from that region also had dark skin. To the people within the Empire, Ajihad was a shadowy figure waging a fierce war against King Galbatorix. He was said to be a master strategist and a brutal fighter. History Early Life Little was known about Ajihad's past. He had once met Morzan (and thus was able to recognize Murtagh as Morzan's son), though the purpose of this meeting was unknown. He was a close friend of Brom, the Varden's founder. He became the Varden's leader after Deynor. Along with the Varden, he willingly supported Eragon as a Dragon Rider. He also encountered Durza, and was thus able to put a scratch onto his blade. Role in Eragon He was the Varden's leader and a danger for the Empire. Ajihad met with Eragon personally. He also made the decision to imprison Murtagh until he allowed the Twins to probe his mind. He had a daughter called Nasuada, but her mother was unknown. Role in Battle under Farthen Dûr In the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Ajihad led a group of warriors in one of the three tunnels the Varden fought the Urgals in. In that war he killed many Urgals. Ajihad was respected for his courage as a lesser man may have been overcome by fear at the sight of just one Kull. Role in Eldest After the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Ajihad was returning from hunting down the last remaining Urgals when his scouting party was suddenly ambushed. Taken by surprise, Ajihad fought bravely, but was mortally wounded. Before he died, he gave Eragon the responsibility of ensuring the Varden did not fall into chaos. . Keeping his word, Eragon swore allegiance to Nasuada, Ajihad's rightful successor, and later accepted his role of Rider in the Varden. Role in Brisingr Ajihad, being dead, is not expected to appear in any future books. However, it was confirmed that part of his background will be revealed. Other *It is interesting to note that Ajihad's name bears resemblance to the Arabic word "jihad", meaning "to struggle in the way of God". es:Ajihad nl:Ajihad Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Males